1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly to a securing device for a laptop computer hinge to avoid damping of a screen when the screen is away from a mainframe of the laptop computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge for a laptop computer enables the screen to pivot relative to the mainframe. When the screen is opened, the hinge also helps to position the screen at a specific required position such that the operator is able to watch the screen at any angle. However, when the operator is raising the screen, damping of the screen caused by the hinge happens if the operator suddenly lets go the screen. The damping easily wears the shaft in the hinge and thus the life span of the hinge is shortened.
To have a better understanding of how the conventional hinge causes the damping to aggravate the wear of the shaft, embodiment shown in FIG. 5 explains the design defect in greater detail.
A laptop hinge (16) is composed of a primary plate (162) adapted to be securely connected to a mainframe (10) of a laptop computer and a secondary plate (166) pivotally connected to the primary plate (162) via a shaft (168) extending between the primary plate (162) and the secondary plate (166). The secondary plate (166) is adapted to securely connect to a screen (12) of the laptop computer. Thus, when the screen (12) is raised, a sudden damping in the radial direction of the shaft is generated due to the material of both the primary plate (162) and the secondary plate (166).
Furthermore, because both ends of the primary plate (162) are free of any securing element, any force exerted on the primary plate (162) will easily cause both ends of the primary plate (162) to damp. This is somewhat like a sheet of paper, which is quite easy to be deformed if opposite sides of the paper are experiencing forces coming from different directions, the paper is easily deformed or torn. However, if opposite sides of the paper is secured, forces coming from different directions and exerted on the paper will have to overcome the securing element to deform the paper. Based on this theory, if a securing device is applied to secure opposite ends of the primary plate, damping of the primary plate is minimized and thus the life span of the hinge is prolonged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved securing device for a laptop computer hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved securing device for a laptop computer hinge to minimize the damping of the primary plate of the laptop computer hinge so as to prolong the life span of the laptop computer hinge.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.